scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Cast *Winnie the Pooh - SpongeBob SqaurePants *Piglet - Remy (Ratatouille) *Tigger - King Juilen (Madagascar) *Eeyore - Ox (Skunk Fu) *Kanga - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Roo - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Rabbit - Huckleberry Hound *Owl - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Gopher - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) *Christoper Robin - Arthur Pendragon (Wart) (The Sword in the Stone) *Narrator - Himself *Heffalumps and Whoozles - Themselves Scenes *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 1 Our Story Begins *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 2 SpongeBob's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 3 Rumbly In My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 4 SpongeBob visits Arthur *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 5 SpongeBob's Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 6 Lunch at Huckleberry's/SpongeBob Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 7 SpongeBob and Scuttle meet Jean Bob *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 8 Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 9 DON'T FEED THE SPONGE! *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 10 "SpongeBob Will Soo Be Free" *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 11 A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 12 SpongeBob Visits Remy *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 13 Tea Time at Scuttle's *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 14 SpongeBob Meets King Julien *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 15 "Heffalumps and Woozles" *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 16 “The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down” *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants - Part 17 Over the Waterfall *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SqaurePants - Part 18 A Hero Party/Remy Gives House to Scuttle *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SqaurePants - Part 19 The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SqaurePants - Part 20 Huckelberry Hound's Meets *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SqaurePants - Part 21 The Plan Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SqaurePants - Part 22 Huckelberry Hound Lost in The Mists *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SqaurePants - Part 23 Juilen Don't Like Ice Skating *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SqaurePants - Part 24 Juilen Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunter *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SqaurePants - Part 25 King Juilen is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SqaurePants - Part 26 We Says Goodbye *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SqaurePants - Part 27 End Credits Movie used: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clips used: *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Ratatouille *Madagascar *The Penguins of Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Merry Madagascar *The Huckelberry Hound Show *Yogi's Gang *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Skunk Fu! *Cats Don't Dance *Oliver and Company *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess and the Escape from Castle Mountian *The Swan Princess and the Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom *The Sword in the Stone *The Brave Little Toaster *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Wild Kratts Gallery SpongeBob SquarePants.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Winnie the Pooh Remy2.jpg|Remy as Piglet King_Julien_(All_Hail_King_Julien).png|King Juilen as Tigger Huckleberry_Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Rabbit Islandoffear7.jpg|Scuttle as Owl skunk_fu_ie.ox.jpg|Ox as Eeyore Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Kanga Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Roo Jean-Bob.jpg|Jean Bob as Gopher Arthur_(The_Sword_in_the_Stone).jpg|Arthur Pendragon (Wart) as Christopher Robin Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs